Kagome's Dates
by Inuyshafan
Summary: Kagome agrees to go on a date with Hojo! Will Kagome fall for him? ! Or will Someone else come along that impresses her more? Read and find out! Really Funny! 3rd chapter up! R&R PLEASE! Rating may change! To my first reviewer: YOU ROCK! P.S. I luv ya'll
1. Scene 1, A sweet taste to it

**Kagome's Date **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mark's Ice Cream parlor or anything else in this story! I only own my imagination (A.K.A: this story)!

Okay so this is how this works:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

#Phone conversation#

(A/N: Authors note.)

This time Kagome will actually make it to her date with Hojo!

Scene 1, A sweet taste to it

_Kagome Hirigoshi, A normal enough girl right?_

_Wrong!_

_The adventures she would have would be more exciting then most of us could ever dream of!_

_But for now she was just Kagome, _

_A simple girl just trying to have a good summer._

"**Mother….?" Kagome cried down the steps to her mother with a question in her voice.**

"**Yes Kagome?" Her Mother called back from the kitchen.**

"**Do you know where my short white skirt is?" Kagome called a little louder as she tore her room apart looking for the perfect skirt for her 'date' with Hojo.**

_Although Kagome didn't like Hojo that much she had agreed to go to get ice cream with him. _

_But only after her friends practically begged her to give him a try._

_----Flashback----_

"**Hello Kagome!" Hojo greeted her as she walked along with her friends to a store nearby.**

"**Hello Hojo!" All her friends swooned.**

_Kagome just nodded and blushed as her friends started to drool._

'_Please don't ask me out' _

"**Hey Kagome?" Hojo asked kind of nervous because her friends were drooling at him.**

"**Yes Hojo?" Kagome said still making the same wish.**

"**Would you like to……….ummm……maybe go get some ice cream tonight?" Hojo asked hopefully.**

_Kagome immediately tensed up. _

_Hojo didn't notice he just smiled hopefully._

_All of Kagome's friends snapped out of dazes and suddenly turned and stared at her._

"**Ummmm…" Kagome nervously started.**

"**Can I check my schedule and call you at 2?" She asked hoping the imaginary spotlight that seemed to be on her would disappear. **

_Hojo's smile never faded the slightest bit._

"**Of course!" Hojo said, seeming as excited as if she would have said yes.**

_----End Flashback----_

"**Have you checked under your bed?" Kagome's mother called up as she put in a batch of cookies.**

"**Yes! Can you think of anywhere else it might be at?" Kogome said with an 'I'm stumped' sound to her voice.**

"**In your closet were its supposed to be?" Kagomes mother called sarcastically up the stairs.**

"**Mom!" Kagome yelled back and laughed a little.**

"**I don't know Kagome. Sorry!" Kagome's mom called as she moved to the next room to check on Sota.**

_Kagome finally moved to her moms room._

_Sometimes her mom would borrow things to wear to karaoke night._

_Kagome stepped into the room._

_Clothes were thrown on the closet floor carelessly._

'_And she says I'm messy'_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and started searching through the pile of clothes._

_----------------------_

_After five minutes of diving deep into the clothes to find it._

"**Ah Ha!" Kagome gleefully exclaimed as she climbed out of the pile of clothes, skirt in hand.**

"**Sounds like you found it!" Kagome's mom called from the living room downstairs, after hearing her happy shouting.**

"**Yep!" Kagome called as she ran out of her moms room and down the stairs.**

_Kagome appeared first in the kitchen looked around, and then appeared at the living room doorway._

"**Guess where?" Kagome said slyly, revealing the skirt to her mom.**

"**Uh-oh!" Her mom realized she'd been found out.**

"**Yeah 'Uh-Oh'!" Kagome said kidding around with her mother.**

"**Sorry! It was too cute to resist." Kagome's mom said apologetically.**

"**Never mind Mom! I found it and now I can wear it on the 'date' your going to let me go on to make it up to me." Kagome said hopefully.**

_Kagome and her mom laughed together and her mom nodded in approval. _

"**Thanks mom!" Kagome said embracing her mother in a 'Bear Hug'.**

_Kagome quickly let her mom go and ran as fast as she could to her room so she could change and still be to her 'date' on time._

"**Your welcome!" Her mothers reply was unheard.**

_------------------------------_

_Ten minutes later Kagome surveyed herself in the mirror._

'_Why do I care what I look like? I don't even like him that way!'_

_----Flashback----_

"**Come on Kagome!" One of her friends stared at to her from across the table. **

"**This is Hojo were talking about!" Another friend stated as if it would change her mind.**

"**You already said that you weren't planning to do anything tonight." Another friend sitting by her added.**

"**I know but……I really don't have any feelings for him." Kagome hesitated.**

"**SO!" Her friends practically yelled at her.**

_Kagome looked stunned._

"**Just go on a date with him once." One of her friends pleaded.**

"**Yeah! You can't know until you've tried it." Her other friend said cheerily.**

_Kagome came out of her stunned faze._

"**It's not a 'DATE' its just ice cream!" Kagome said blushing.**

_Her friends giggled and whispered to each other._

_After they had all heard the 'plan' they nodded at each other and looked at her._

"**Kagome.." One girl started.**

"**Your in denial because you love him!" Another finished.**

"**WHAT!" Kagome yelled surprised.**

"**SHHHHHHHHHH!" Her friends harshly whispered placing hands over her mouth.**

_Kagome stop screaming and her friends lifted their hands off of her mouth._

"**I'm not in love with him!" Kagome gruffly stated.**

"**How can you know if you haven't gone out with him?" Her friends asked.**

_Kagome looked at every one of her friends faces._

_They were ALL smirking._

_Kagome sunk down in her chair._

"**Fine! I'll go!" Kagome gave in.**

"**YES!" Her friends celebrated.**

_The coffee shop manager walked up to their table._

"**I'm going to have to ask you to Lady's to leave." He said eyeing them strangely.**

_Kagome sighed as a tear drop formed over her head._

"**We understand." Kagome said standing up and walking out, her friend following at her heels giggling.**

_----End Flashback----_

_Kagome quickly picked up a tight jean jacket and threw it over the HOT PINK tank top she was wearing._

_She looked one last time in the mirror._

_Before she ran down the stairs and slipped on her pink flip-flops. _

_She stepped out into the cool darkness of night._

_The sun had set awhile ago so the only light there was, was the moon and street lights._

_She quickly yelled farewells to her mom and brother as she shut the door._

_She broke into a run to make it to the ice cream parlor in time for her 'date'._

'_It was a good suggestion to wear this skirt even though it toke me so long to find it.'_

_----Flashback----_

"**You have to remember every detail so you can tell us what happens tomorrow." One of her friends smiled as though daydreaming about what was going to happen that night.**

"**Yeah!" Another agreed.**

"**Okay!" Kagome smiled getting used to the idea of going out on a 'date' with Hojo.**

"**And you should wear your short white skirt with the HOT PINK tank top!" Another friend pointed out.**

"**Fine!" Kagome said getting annoyed with all the suggestions she had heard since they left the coffee shop.**

"**I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said turning around to walk home.**

"**See you Kagome!" All her friends replied feeling jealous of her as she broke into a run to get home.**

_----End Flashback----_

_Kagome slowed to a jog and then to a walk._

_She stopped in front of Mark's Ice Cream Parlor._

_There sitting in a booth was Hojo._

'_Why did I agree to this?'_

_She toke a deep breath and went inside._

_A bell on the top of the door rang as she went in._

_Hojo looked up and smiled at her._

_----Flashback----_

_Kagome walked up to the phone and punched in the numbers to call Hojo._

_She toke a deep breath and pressed the talk button. _

_The phone rang once………._

_Twice………._

_Click…_

_Someone answered it._

**#"Hello?"# Hojo's voice echoed in the phone.**

_Kagome closed her eyes._

**#"Hi Hojo!"# Kagome said with her eyes still closed.**

**#"Kagome!"# Hojo said loudly and excitedly into the phone not seaming to notice the pain in her voice.**

_Kagome held the phone a little further away from her ear._

**#"I'm so glad to hear from you!"# Hojo's voice got quieter.**

_Kagome put the phone up to her ear again._

**#"Yeah! So ummm…….. Hojo?"# Kagome started to rethink her answer.**

**#"Yes Kagome?"# Hojo asked excitedly.**

**#"I ummm…. looked at my schedule and I'm free tonight----"# She was cut off by Hojo's screams of glee.**

_Kagome winced as he continued to scream into the phone and by doing so into her ear._

**#"How about 7?"# Kagome asked hoping the conversation would end soon.**

**#"Sounds GREAT!"# Hojo voice seemed to have a smile in it.**

_Kagome smiled a little at his enthusiasm._

**#"I guess I'll see you there then."# Kagome said happily. She was very effected by his happiness.**

**#"Marks Ice Cream Parlor, 7 o'clock! Got it!"# Hojo said seriously.**

**#"Right! See you then."# She said seeming to repeat what she said last.**

**#"Bye Kagome!"# Hojo said with pain in his voice.**

**#"Bye Hojo!"# Kagome said with relief in hers.**

_Click._

_Kagome hung the phone up._

_She smiled._

_----End Flashback----_

"**Hey Kagome!" Hojo said rising.**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**HANGING FROM A CLIFF!**

**R&R PLEASE OR I WONT POST A NEW CHAPTER!**


	2. Scene 2, Dain Bramage?

**Kagome's Date **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mark's Ice Cream parlor or anything else in this story! I only own my imagination (A.K.A: this story)!

Okay so this is how this works:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

#Phone conversation#

(A/N: Authors note.)

Previously on Kagomes date:

Kagome found her skirt after being asked out by Hojo!

After agreeing reluctantly she went to the Ice Cream Parlor!

She walked in:

"**Hey Kagome!" Hojo said rising.**

Scene 2, Dain Bramage?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hojo seemed to be the perfect gentlemen as he started out the night by helping her take off her jacket._

_Kagome just smiled._

_Kagome had to admit she was impressed._

"**Hello Hojo!" Kagome replied as he showed her the seat she was to sit in.**

_Hojo returned to his seat after she had been seated, and looked across the table at her._

"**And how might you be tonight?" He asked.**

_Kagome was surprised._

_Hojo asked her how she was?_

_Usually guys just started at her at loss for words._

"**I'm good!" Kagome said making herself as comfortable as one can be sitting in that booth.**

'_Is he acting different because my friends tipped him off or something?'_

"**That's good!" Hojo smiled at her.**

_Kagome was taken aback._

'_He looks surprisingly handsome when he smiles like that.'_

_Kagome shook her head._

'_What am I thinking? I don't have any feeling for Hojo!'_

"**So Hojo, What's you favorite Ice Cream?" Kagome asked trying to keep awkward pauses away.**

_Hojo paused looking thoughtfully into the abyss. _

"**Bubble Gum!" Hojo clearly stated with one finger pointing up to the ceiling.**

_Hojo paused all the sudden looking uncertain._

"**For the moment." He said meekly blushing.**

_Kagome just giggled._

_At the sound of her cheerful laughter he instantly smiled._

'_Wow! I'm actually have fun on a 'date' with Hojo!'_

_Kagome stopped giggling._

"**So what'll it be?" Hojo asked in a 'waiters' voice.**

_Kagome giggled and made noises as if she was thinking really hard._

"**What would you recommend waiter?" Kagome asked almost bursting into laughter.**

_Hojo grinned evilly._

"**It depends if your counting calories!" His grin only widened seeming as if he wanted to tempt her with something.**

"**Because if you are, I suggest the fat free slushy." He stated with the grin gone.**

"**I'm not!" Kagome said excitedly waiting for the other choice.**

_Hojo's evil grin returned to his face._

_Kagome giggled as Hojo made the face jokingly._

"**Well then, I suggest the: Volcano eruption Chocolate,**

**Carmel super sprinkles with fudge and a cherry on top."**

**Hojo said his grin turning into a huge smile.**

"**Sounds Great! Want to split it?" Kagome asked quickly without thinking.**

'_Oh-no what have I done?'_

"**I'd love to!" Hojo's smile turned into the one Kagome liked.**

_All of Kagomes feelings of regret melted away as she just looked at him smiling like that._

_When he smiled like that it felt like the wind was sweetly caressing her face,_

_Like a perfect Autumn day,_

_Like hot coco when she just walked in out of a cold storm,_

_Like she was getting a hug and being told someone cared about her after having a rough day._

_She felt…….dare she think it?_

_Like he loved her in every single way._

"**Great!" She said sweetly.**

_Hojo and Kagome just smiled at each other for awhile._

"**Well …" Hojo said snapping out of the faze that he and Kagome were in.**

_Kagome snapped out of it too._

_Hojo went to stand up but bumped his head in the process._

_He fell out of the booth chair and onto the floor._

"**Oh no!" Kagome squealed and ran to his side.**

_Kagome helped Hojo up and put him on the edge of the booth seat._

"**Are you okay?" Kagome asked giggling.**

_Hojo chuckled a little while rubbing his head._

"**I don't know! Do you think I have dain bramage? Hojo said jokingly.**

**(A/N: Brain Damage! Ya know! He's mixing up the words.)**

_Kagome and Hojo were instantly thrown into a fit of laughter._

_They laughed for about 2 minutes and then paused._

_They both wiped their eyes, they had been laughing so hard they had tears in them._

"**Because I fine feel!" Hojo said jokingly. Sending them into another laughing fit.**

"**Stop it!" Kagome said playfully hitting him.**

_Kagome quickly realized what she had done._

'_What have I done this time? Hitting is good!'_

_Hojo just smiled at her._

_He stood up and helped Kagome off her knees and onto her feet._

"**I'd better go get the Ice Cream huh?" Hojo asked with a smile on his face that she realized never seemed to go away.**

_In fact, she had never seen Hojo frowning._

'_hmmmmmm……'_

'_Maybe he's just a real fun outgoing person.'_

"**Yeah!" Kagome said watching Hojo turn with her answer.**

"**Hey Hojo!" She called out with her last effort to make him laugh.**

_Hojo turned to look at her smile and all._

"**Are you sure you can remember what I want even with brain Damage?" Kagome joked.**

"**I don't snow----Know! Maybe you should come with me?" Hojo joked.**

_But Kagome quickly jumped at the chance, grabbing her coat and joining him._

_Hojo was surprised, but VERY happy._

_He offered her his arm and she took it._

_They both giggled and smiled at each other as they walked to the counter._

_----------------------------_

_CLIFF HANGER,_

_HANGING FROM A CLIFF!_

_AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL HIM CLIFF HANGER!_

_R&R if you want me to post another chapter!J_


	3. Scene 3, Monnlit Beach

**Kagome's Date **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mark's Ice Cream parlor or anything else in this story! I only own my imagination (A.K.A: this story)!

Okay so this is how it works:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

#Phone conversation#

(A/N: Authors note.)

------------------------------

Previously on Kagomes date:

Kagome found Hojo to be the perfect gentleman on their 'date' so far.

Hojo hit his head getting up and now has Dain Bramage.

Kagome decided she was having fun and walked up to the counter with Hojo to get the Ice Cream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 3, The moonlit beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome and Hojo were just feet away from the counter when Hojo stopped and let go of her hand._

_Kagome was surprised as Hojo did a 180 and made a motion with his hand for her to come over._

_Kagome went to his side._

"**What is it?" She asked kind of worried about his behavior.**

"**How about we just get cones. Otherwise I wont have enough time for my surprise." Hojo asked as if he had really screwed up.**

"**Oh Yes!" Kagome said happily. **

_She really wanted to see the surprise._

_Hojo's face brightened._

"**So what kind of Ice Cream do you want?" Hojo asked brightly.**

"**Whatever your having." Kagome said her and Hojo turning back in the direction of the counter.**

"**Bubble Gum it is!" Hojo said taking out his money and ordering.**

"**Two Please." Kagome said reassuring the clerk.**

_The clerk nodded his head and went to make the ice cream._

_He quickly came back._

"**Two scoops?" The clerk asked obviously embarrassed for forgetting.**

_Hojo and Kagome looked at each other and then nodded their heads._

_The clerk went to make their cones again._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After getting their Ice cream Hojo and Kagome walked out of the Ice Cream Parlor._

_Kagome held Hojo's hand with her left hand, and held the Ice Cream in her right._

_Kagome and Hojo just walked for awhile._

_Soon Kagome finished her Ice Cream, after throwing it in a trash can Kagome realized she didn't know where they were going._

"**Where are we going?" Kagome asked.**

"**You'll see." Hojo replied slyly.**

"**Ok!" Kagome said in anticipation.**

"**Were almost there, here put this on." Hojo Said pulling a blind fold out of his pocket.**

"**Why?" Kagome asked as Hojo carefully put tied it behind her head.**

"**So you don't ruin the surprise. Now just take my hand and I'll lead you." Hojo said taking her hands in his.**

_Kagome felt amazingly enough excited whenever Hojo touched her._

'_I've never felt this way before.'_

"**Ok! Stop!" Hojo said stopping her, and untying the blindfold so she could see.**

_Kagome gasped._

_They were at the top of some stairs._

_But that's not what she gasped about._

_Just three steps down and she would be on the beach._

_There was not a cloud in the sky, just the stars and a full moon._

_On the beach there was a blanket and on it,……rose petals. _

_Kagome slowly walked down the stairs, staring at the moon._

"**Do you like it?" Hojo asked.**

"**Like it? I LOVE it!" Kagome said jumping on him.**

_Hojo slowly got back his balance._

_(A/N: Yes he was still standing up.)_

_Kagome and Hojo started to make-out!_

_Hojo finally pulled away._

"**Don't you think we should do this over there?" Hojo asked pointing to the blanket.**

_Kagome nodded and they went and sat on the blanket._

_They looked up at the sky._

_Kagome sat right by Hojo clinging to his arm as if she'd let him go he'd disappear._

_She finally looked up at him._

_She loosened her grip on his arm._

_Hojo looked down at her._

_Kagome slowly raised herself up to reach his face._

_He bent over just slightly._

_Kagome came closer to his face._

_She let go of his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Neither one of them realized that they were in a public place and anyone could be watching them._

_And they wouldn't have cared._

_They just looked into each other eyes._

_Hojo slowly leaned in more so their lips were touching._

_They weren't actually kissing, their lips just barley touched each others._

_Kagome slowly moved in more and kissed him._

_Hojo moved his hands to her waist and held her carefully._

_So carefully that it was as if he thought she would break if he put any more pressure on her waist._

_Kagome and Hojo kissed and kissed._

_Soon Hojo tried to give her a French kiss._

_But before his got half way through with it he pulled away._

_Kagome just looked at him surprised._

"**I'm sorry Kagome. I know you don't like to move into a relationship to fast." Hojo said upset with himself.**

_Hojo just looked at the ocean._

_Kagome toke her hand and moved his head so he was looking at her._

_She slowly came in to kiss him and this time SHE gave HIM a French kiss._

_Afterwards Kagome slowly pulled away._

"**I don't care with you Hojo. Some how I just don't care." Kagome whispered.**

_Hojo smiled and moved in to kiss her again._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After about a half an hour of making out Kagome and Hojo prepared to head home._

_Kagome smiled, the kissing had gotten pretty intense but, no further then kissing._

_Hojo walked Kagome home._

_They walked up to the door._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**HANGING FROM A CLIFF!**

**AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL HIM CLIFF HANGER!**

**R&R PLEASE OR I WONT POST A NEW CHAPTER!**


	4. Scene 4, Warm Embrace

**Kagome's Date **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mark's Ice Cream parlor or anything else in this story! I only own my imagination (A.K.A: this story)!

Okay so this is how it works:

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

#Phone conversation#

(A/N: Authors note.)

------------------------------

Previously on Kagomes date:

Kagome and Hojo made out,

That's about it.

Oh Yeah!

And Hojo walked Kagome up to the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 4, Warm Embrace

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Hojo reached the door.

"Well ummm…I guess this is goodnight." Kagome said sadly.

'_This night has been perfect, why does it have to end?' _

"Yeah, I guess so…" Hojo replied staring at his feet.

They were both silent…for what seemed to be forever.

'_Isn't he going to ask me for a kiss? Doesn't he want one? After all the kissing we did on the beach I thought he would at least kiss me goodnight.'_

Kagomes heart dropped, She decided to go inside before she started to cry…What a perfect night ruined.

"Well I better get inside…" Kagome got her keys out of the purse and turned to the door.

Hojo toke both her hands in his own as to stop her from opening the door.

Kagome looked up into his eyes.

"Kagome, Wait." Hojo said in his most manly voice. (A/N: Ha ha)

"Yes?" Kagome asked softly as she stared into his eyes.

'_This is it. This is my chance to get that special goodnight kiss I've always wanted from Kagome. I better not blow it.'_

"Kagome…." Hojo started after pausing out of nervousness.

Kagome brought her finger up to his lips.

'_He wants to kiss me? He does! Should I refuse? After all there is that rule about no kisses on the first date. But then again, Who cares!'_

Kagome would have gone on but then she stared deep into Hojo's eyes and then they both slowly leaned in. Closer, Closer, Closer Yet. And then when their noses were touching…Kagome dropped her finger, and they both closed their eyes.

'_This is it.'_

'_This is it'_

There lips barley touched, and then, well I think you guys get the point. But lets just say that it was the best kiss either of them had ever experienced.

(A/N: Awwwwww…How sweet.)

"HEY KIDS!" Kagomes Grandfather opened the door and jumped out.

Unfortunately He scared them half to death so they stopped kissing and stared at him half shocked and half not wanting to let go of each other.

"Ohhhhhh…" Kagomes Grandfather said when he realized what they had been doing.

"Ummm…I'm sorry kids, just go back to your kissing, forget I was here." Her grandfather quickly ran inside and shut the door behind him.

They both started to laugh. When they stopped they realized they were still in each others arms. They blushed but each managed to gain the courage to look into the others eyes. All was quiet. The was a small breeze and it made Kagome shiver. It was only a small shiver but they were so close that Hojo felt it.

"Your cold." Hojo said in a protective voice.

Kagome looked down a little.

"Only a little-" Kagome started.

But before she could finish Hojo pulled her closely into his warm embrace.

Kagome had to admit to herself that she was a little surprised but she was so happy (A/N: And warm) that all she did was put her arms around him. Kagome and Hojo stood there.

"Well we better get you inside, its been a big night and I can tell your tired." Hojo said softly breaking the silence.

"I am tired." Kagome smiled as they still held each other.

"But I don't care." Kagome finished looking into his eyes just for a minute before burying her head in his chest again.

"I want to stay here in this moment forever." She finished.

Hojo smiled and held her closer.

"I wish we could too. But we'll go out again. And its not like this will be the only night where we…..Wait…We will go out again wont we?" Hojo asked realizing that he hadn't asked yet.

"Of course we will! I mean I'd love to. I mean--" Kagome replied as fast as possible, And then realizing her mistake.

'_Was I too eager? Does this show WAY too much of my affection for him? Should I have played with him?'_

"I mean if you want to." Kagome said with a swift recovery.

"I can't think of anything else I would like better." Hojo said softly and acting like the adult in this relationship. Ha ha.

"Really?" Kagome said recovering from the shade of bright red she had turned from this whole conversation.

"Really." Hojo said secretly smiling.

They paused only for second. Hojo thinking he was being sneaky quickly put his head closer to hers so he could smell her hair. (A/n: Yes guys think we don't know but we do. Ha ha)

"Goodnight Kagome." Hojo softly said let go of her.

Kagome suddenly felt cold again.

"Goodnight Hojo." Kagome said turning to get in because she was so cold.

But then Kagome just turned back to Hojo and threw her arms around him for one last embrace.

"Can we continue this tomorrow?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Yes. What time should I pick you up?" Hojo whispered back in hers.

They both stepped back.

"7 O'clock." Kagome said with a sort of sadness in her voice.

"I will count the hours." Hojo said trying to break the seriousness of the conversation.

Kagome turned and opened the door……….Her grandfather and Mother fell out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hojo had left and Kagome had changed.

In Kagomes room.

"You were spying on us the whole time?" Kagome said very annoyed at her family.

"I'm sorry dear, we were only trying to find out when you were going to come in." Her Mother said innocently.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her. Her Mother only laughed.

"He's sweet though. And cute too." Her Mother said eagerly sitting at the edge of Kagomes bed.

"MOM…..Butt out." Kagome said surprised at her mother And embarrassed at the same time.

"Ha! But you think so too. You should see how red you are." Her Mother said laughing.

Kagome looked in the mirror and upon seeing how bright red she was started laughing too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this looks like a good place to leave you.

It was kind of different this time so tell me if you do or don't like it.

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**HANGING FROM A CLIFF!**

**AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL HIM CLIFF HANGER!**

**R&R PLEASE OR I WONT POST A NEW CHAPTER!**


End file.
